Beyond Birthday Wishes
by RoraShigoto
Summary: Happy birthday to you, You suck balls. A Matt and Mello fluff story.


"Mello. Mello. Mello, wake up! Up! Get up! Come one! Mello. Mello. Mello!"

The addressed male groaned and rolled over, away from the red head, pulling the blanket over his head. The curtains had now been noisily pulled back, revealing the evil of broad daylight. The sun seemed to burn through the sheets and onto Mello's skin. It made him want to kill a certain someone.

From behind the blond's back, once again, and annoying sing-song voice. "Mello. Mel-lo! Wake up! Come on, you promised! Please. Get up."

Ugh. Mello had forgotten about that commitment. He was rightly sure that he was drunk when he made it. Why else would he actually agree to celebrate something? Without booze. Ew. He decided that alcohol was not to be consumed around Matt.

"Mello, you prom-"

I know! I know! Shut up!"

Matt sighed. He had woken up in a good mood today, despite the ache in his back from sleeping on the couch. He had everything already set up and planned for the day. And for once, Mello was not going to ruin something for him.

The red head cautiously reached to shake his friend's shoulder. "Mello… please get up."

With another groan from Mello, the blond threw his covers off and sat up. He took one glance at Matt, noticing he was already dressed, and headed to the bathroom. The gamer didn't move until the other was out of sight.

It took and hour for Mello to get out of the shower. The blond put his favorite pair of leather pants on before acknowledging his roommate.

"Moring Matt."

Matt grinned at him and nodded ferociously. He watched Mello finish getting dressed, then dragged him by the wrist to the kitchen. Mello lazily toasted a bagel and put some cream cheese on it, giving to Matt. "Breakfast. Enjoy"

"Gee, thanks." The red head ate his bagel while watching the other munch on the brownies Matt had made last night. What a great way to start the day. Finising breakfast off, Matt stood and put his plate in the sink. When he turned back around, he came face to face with Mello.

All of a sudden, he had been pulled down and forced to kiss the blond. It was hard and demanding. Mello had always been controlling, so Matt immediately responded, not wanting to be on Mello's bad side today. When they pulled apart slightly, Mello whispered to him, "Happy birthday."

Matt told Mello to be ready to go out, since he promised to do whatever Matt wanted all day. And they were going to the pier.

Mello put his jacket on and grabbed some chocolate from his stash. He led Matt outside, where they mounted Mello's motorcycle. Matt, almost unwillingly, always rode bitch, wrapping his arms around Mello's torso. He smiled delightfully as the blond sped off.

* * *

"How can you eat that shit?"

"It's good, try some," Matt said, holding out the bag of cotton candy to the other. Mello made a disgusted face and pushed the bag away. "Loser."

"It's pure sugar, Matt! How fucking unhealthy can you get?"

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

"Shut up."

This was not how Matt had pictured the day going. He wanted to come eat at least twenty pounds of sugar, ride the roller coaster, then ride home and play a new stupid video game which he knew Mello had waiting in his 'secret-hiding' place. Just like all the other birthdays spent with the temperamental son of a bitch.

"Come on," Matt mumbled, throwing the bag of half-eaten cotton candy. He started to walk toward the wooden coaster, looking over his shoulder once to make sure Mello was following.

* * *

Mello almost hated himself, wondering how he had managed, yet again, to mess up something important. He revved his bike up, adjusted his helmet, then belted down the road. Matt had a tight grip around Mello's waist, making the blond want to inch away from him. Matt seemed broken. He kept his head on Mello's shoulder, neither not caring that the helmet was digging into the driver's shoulder.

Mello stopped by an ice cream shop, dragging Matt inside. They both had chocolate milkshakes without saying a word to each other. Mello refused to even look at the red head. Matt wouldn't ever say it out loud, but the milkshake was really good.

"Hn, I got you something," Mello said as they exited the store. Another game, Matt told himself once again. He liked the tradition and all, but he wondered when Mello was finally going to actually care about it.

"Oh really?" he asked anyways. "What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see, but…"

Mello trailed off, looking away from Matt. The gamer sighed, took out a cigarette, and lit up. "What?"

"You have to forgive me if you want it," Mello smiled cynically. "And kiss me."

Matt almost thought about laughing.

The blond knew it would work. He waited, reclining again his bike. He gave Matt a look of superiority as the red head took a long drag, then put out his smoke. Matt gingerly leaned his forehead on Mello's. Their lips met, barely a kiss, before Matt pulled away teasingly.

Mello arched a delicate eyebrow, but turned around to put his helmet on. Matt did the same, swinging his leg over the motorcycle and scooting to the back. He patted the seat in front of him, grinning at the other. Mello rolled his eyes.

When Mello pulled up in front of the house and turned the bike off, Matt was confused. Never, ever, in a million years, would Mello Mihael Keehl leave his bike _outside. _"What's up?"

Mello stood, taking off his helmet and shaking his hair out. He smiled coolly at Matt. "Come on."

Matt was led inside, through the living room and kitchen. Mello stopped in front of the garage door. He stared at the red head for a moment before laughing aloud, "I'm an idiot."

When the door was opened, Matt's jaw dropped.

Sitting in the garage was a beautiful 1967 candy apple red Camaro.

Mello watched Matt, waiting for a reaction, but the gamer just stared ahead of him. Then, he began to move slowly toward the Camaro. He ran his fingers lightly along the hood. Sucking in a breath, Matt opened the door and sat in the driver's seat. He let a smile dance on his lips a minute before breaking lose a "WOAH!" louder than anything Mello had heard before.

After a minute of happily sitting in the new vehicle, Matt got out and leaned against the hood. Mello grinned, going over to join him. The blond put hands on either side of Matt, pressing on to him. "You like it?" Mello asked in a low voice.

In a great response to this question, the red head pushed Mello on the hood of the car with all the aggression he could manage, kissing him forcefully.

"Thanks. Where's my new game?"


End file.
